


Bunks

by apairofnewshoes



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofnewshoes/pseuds/apairofnewshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lodging house gets full, the newsies find themselves needing to double up on beds. What does that mean for Mush and Kid Blink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunks

Kid Blink  
I'm not usually the guy to worry much. Sure, sometimes something gets my anger going and I end up with a few extra bruises and a temper-but worry? Hardly ever. Today though, I was worrying. I was worrying because I was counting the bunks. It helps Kloppman out some and I don't mind it much, so there I was counting. A few new guys had been paying their way into the lodge over the last few days and some of us have ended up without beds; and I could tell, based on my calculations, we were going to have to double up extra tonight.   
It was bad enough that the lodge house was freezing over the winter nights, but now we were having to share blankets and beds. I ain't too accustomed to having to share bunks a lot. It works a lot like a bad youth social; everyone's asking around trying to find the best sleeping partner and by the time everyone else is paired up with their new best friend, you're stuck with some guy who kicks in his sleep or needs a good washing. It sucks.   
If I had my choice, I would spend every night curled up next to Mush. Mush and I are pretty good friends, but unfortunately Mush sleeps like an angel; and by the time I ever get around to asking him to double up, he's been asked by about half the lodge already. Seriously, that boy couldn't get any cuter while he sleeps...not to mention he's all warm and soft and smells like roses. (Okay, maybe an exaggeration, but I think he does) I'm surprised he doesn't find himself doubled up with people more often.   
I try as hard as I can to pair with him, honestly I do; but around here, news spreads faster than wildfires and everybody's claimed a partner before you can say "Weasel." The problem with Mush is that he doesn't know how to say no. Even if he wanted to sleep with a certain person (myself included) he wouldn't ever say it. He would agree to the first person who asked him and then sadly turn down anyone who asks him afterwards. Trust me, I know from experience.   
I also knew that tonight I was going to have a painful sleep partnered up with some scabber, while Mush slept peacefully on some other foreign bunk. Not that I didn't want him to have a bad nights sleep-I just want that good nights sleep to be with me. You get what I'm sayin?   
I finished counting up the bunks and then headed back downstairs to break the bad news to Kloppman, when I realized where I stood in this situation. I was the man with all the information; I was the only one who knew we would be sharing bunks tonight. I could ask Mush first for once. I could reach him before Kloppman even knew; and I couldn't help smiling. 

Mush  
Kid Blink was excited about something. I could tell the minute he ran up to me, even if he tried to hide it. His eye always glows extra bright whenever he gets riled up about something. I was coming home from selling, my hands stained black from the ink and my head dripping with sweat, but Blink didn't seem to mind; he draped his arm over my shoulder as we walked.   
"Heya Mush."   
"Heya Blink...what's goin' on?" I couldn't ignore the fact that his arm was around me. It was such a regular gesture between the two of us; yet I couldn't let the feeling settle.   
"Remember those new guys that came in yesterday?"  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Well looks like we gotta share bunks again." He stopped. I could tell he wanted to continue; wanted to ask me to split bunks. Honestly, it was something I was waiting he would ask me for a long time....not that he didn't already. I just always had to say no; because I always had some other partner.   
Usually, the minute I get word that we have to share, I bolt. I try to duck away and hide before anyone can find me and ask me to partner up. Unfortunately, someone always finds me and asks and then I have to reject Blink, which just makes everything that much worse.   
It seems like I've shared with just about everyone at the lodge. Jack kicks in his sleep. Skittery mumbles stuff. You wake up with Snitch on top of you. Race smells like horses. But, Blink. Sleeping Blink was something I've never experienced before. It was something I really wanted to experience though. At the same time I was scared; I had spent a few nights (more than I'd like to admit) dreaming about falling asleep next to Blink; it seemed so perfect in my head, and the thought of it actually happening and being anything less than perfect scared me. I also felt something for Blink, something that I buried deep inside me, and sleeping next to him might just be the thing that carries it outta me. I didn't want that to happen.   
"Mush?" Blink taps his fingers against my shoulder.   
"Huh?"   
"I asked if ya wanted ta share a bunk tonight..." I couldn't help but break a smile.   
"Sure Blink; I'd like that." Blink smiled back and we walked into lodging house.   
It didn't take me long to realize that Kid Blink had only gotten to ask me because no one else knew. Deep down, it stired up my insides. Was he really that deperate to share with me? I hoped it would be true, but I knew that truly he just didn't want to get stuck with someone who snored. It didn't matter to me though because for once, I was able to turn down people without guilt. No to Jack. No to Skittery. No to Crutchy. No to Specs.   
No. No. No. No. No.   
No; because I had Blink. 

Kid Blink  
Typically, sharing a bunk with another newsies ain't anything special. It's no romantic affair; ya ain't cleaning your blankets or nothin'. So why was I feeling so nervous to share with Mush? I was getting what I wanted and everything was falling into place, yet I was still worried.   
I was worried that Mush wouldn't want to sleep with me no more. Worried that I would do somethin' embarrassing that would mess something up between us. Usually, I was the more outgoing and chill newsie; but the thought of being next to Mush while we slept, made me feel all shy and vulnerable. Mush could tell me to give him all the blankets and tell me not to speak and I would find myself doing it in admiration. I thought that was pretty stupid of me to think, but I knew I would if Mush ever did. (Not that the thought would ever even cross his little innocent mind.)   
Night time strolled around and boys were beginning to get ready to hit the sacks. Crutchy and Boots already were tangled up in the sheets together; both snoring. For the first time in my life, I felt embarrassed to take my clothes off. I was embarrassed to be standing there in my long johns, have you ever heard something more ridiculous than that? Mush walked over in only his shorts and so I quickly pulled my stuff off so it wouldn't seem like I was nervous or embarrassed in any way. I only silently pulled myself onto my bunk. Mush hung his cap up on the end of my bed and stood there for a minute, his pillow pulled against his bare chest.   
"Do you care what way I face?" I shrugged. Secretly, I was dying for his face to be next to mine, but I wouldn't get mad at him if he decided to give me feet in the face. There was an agonizing second of waiting before he tossed his pillow up towards mine.   
"This okay? I don't really want to have my feet all over your face." I smiled and nodded. In what universe Mush would I ever think that this wasn't okay? He pulled himself onto the bed next to me and we sat on the edge of the bed, feet dangling for a few minutes. We were talking, waiting for others to head to bed; I want to pretend it wasn't awkward, but it was...I had to pry my eyes from staring at his chest and we were both waiting for one of us to lay down first. Finally, Mush (puppy eyes beginning to droop) inched his head onto his pillow. I immediately followed his actions and settled next to him.   
Our shoulders were touching. I could feel his legs against mine. He was here. It was happening. Kloppman came up; the lights went out. We were together. 

Mush  
I wanted to move. He was here and I loved it and I knew that part of him loved it too, I could tell; I wanted to give him a sign, tell him that I felt the way he did. I didn't want to touch him though. I mean, yes I wanted to touch him, but I didn't want him to know...I wanted to touch him. I was so nervous. Should I have kept my shirt on? Should I have laid on my side instead? Could he tell I was breathing heavier than normal? Did he like this? Was I supposed to be feeling like this?!  
I considered moving to my side, so my chest was against his body and I could see his face, but I remained like a plank under the blanket. I knew eventually one of of us would have to move, because the blanket barely fit across both of us the way we laid. I decided to brave it; I wouldn't get much sleep if I didn't.   
I shifted. Every creak of the bed caused me to cringe inside, but I did it. I faced him; my chest was inches from his shoulder and I could see his eyes gleaming up at the ceiling in the light of the moon. He wasn't sleeping either.   
I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Honestly, I wanted to stare at him, but how creepy is that?! I know right...Delancey creepy. There was a minute of listening to Blink's breath before he turned too. My eyes fluttered open slightly, and I could see his face inches from mine, eyes shut. I inched a little closer to him, shutting my eyes quickly so he couldn't tell I had moved. My head hung halfway on my pillow and half way on his. I was hoping to transition to one pillow by morning, but I needed to take it slow.   
I snuck a peek again; this time Blink's eyes were open, shutting closed the minute we reached eye contact. I couldn't help smirking. I heard Blink's voice break the silence.   
"What's funny?" His whispers ticked my cheek against the pillow. His eye shadowed with moonlight and concern. I smiled again.   
"Nothin'."   
"Come on, tell me Mush!" He whispered a little louder, his fingers bumping my ribs.   
"Well, its just you keep lookin' at me, and I keep lookin' at you." There was a second of silence.  
"So?"   
"I don't know, it's just funny because we think we're being all secretive about it, I guess."   
"I guess." I just stared at Blink then; and he stared back. We didn't really try to hide it anymore. Looking at Blink like that was making me super tired, the way his eye lit up and how his nose was this perfect little slope....it was like staring into a dream. I shut my eyes again, only to open them again when I felt something on my face.   
Blink's finger was tracing my nose; I pulled back out of reflex; and then instantly wished I didn't. My nose tingled.   
"Sorry. I thought you had something on your nose...musta just been a shadow." Blink whispered again.   
"Musta been." I rubbed my nose. Blink smiled again. 

Kid Blink  
Of course there was nothing on his nose. Of course it was pretty risky to reach out and touch him like that. But did I do it? Heck yeah! Because staring at Mush like that made me feel brave. This was my once in a lifetime chance to experience something with Mush that I had only dreamed about. Take that for example: Now I can feel Mush's nose on my fingertips. Now I can say I've caressed his face.   
Compared to what I really wanted to do; it was nothing. But it was a start. Mush and I lay face to face like that for a while; I was starting to think he had dozed off. Maybe he thought I had too, because I was lying there and I felt his fingers slide across the sheets between us. They were soft and they were searching. I pretended to still be asleep.   
It took a few more seconds of pretending and trying to make my breath all even, before I felt the tips of his fingers tickle mine and slowly, he laced his fingers in mine. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I tried to slow my breathing, but how could I? Mush and I were holding hands. Slowly, I wrapped my fingers around his knuckles and tightened my grip. He flinched as if not expecting me to move. Opening my eye, I could see he was staring at me. I only closed my eyes and smiled. Mush scooted closer to me, his chest nuzzled against mine. His breath mixing with mine. His lips mere centimeters from mine. 

Mush  
I was holding Blink's hand. We were together. It was perfect. I didn't want to sleep, but I found myself falling into dreams because how could I stay awake with Blink's heartbeat lulling me to sleep? How could I keep my eyes open when his warm fingers were caressing mine?

Kid Blink  
I woke up to darkness. It was still the middle of the night, and usually I'm a heavy sleeper, so I tried to pin point what had woken me up. It was Mush. Our fingers had somehow slipped apart while we sleep, and now he lay curled under the thin blanket shivering. He was trembling enough to wake me up and it was then that I realized it was pretty cold in the bunk house. Part of me hoped he was sleeping and the other part of me hoped he was awake, because I reached over and wrapped my arms around him.   
It was the best feeling, making Mush warm again. He stopped shivering as I held him, his breath against my neck. I could see his eyelids inches from mine. He was perfect.   
"Blink..." He mumbled, eyes still closed. He was half asleep if not all, from what I could tell.   
Hmm?" I muttered surprised.   
"I..love..you." His lips tickled against my neck as he curled in tighter against me.   
"I do too Mush; I do too." We cuddled up closer and continued to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a small one shot I wrote a while back based off an OTP prompt for sharing a bed and I thought I would post it. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
